


SECRETS - PART 2

by AmyWings



Series: SECRET [2]
Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Drama, Fun, Funny, M/M, Mika - Freeform, Secrets, Series, Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWings/pseuds/AmyWings
Summary: Un coup dur, des larmes, des blessures, puis le calme. Reprend-on réellement une vie tranquille après une tempête ou un secret en amène t-il un autre, tel un aimant attirant tout ce qui peut détruire? Il ne suffit que d'une faiblesse pour tout remettre en question.Partie 2 de SECRET.





	1. PROXIMITY

«Remember when we stole the bracelet at Barmy's ? »

«Oh God, yes ! Hilarious. »

«And the grandma chasing us who went ' _you won't make it in life like this little dicks !_ '. I couldn't stop laughing. »

« Me neither. I still have that bracelet. »

« Me too. »

Andy rendit le grand sourire de Mika avec la même intensité. Assis en terrasse d'un restaurant, ils profitaient ensemble de la chaleur de l'été illustré par un beau ciel bleu immaculé. Une légère brise caressait leurs bras nus, arrachant de temps en temps un petit frisson à l'un ou l'autre. Ou peut-être était-ce aussi la brillance de leur regard plongé dans leurs yeux respectifs.

« You make me do crazy things. » Annonça Andy en attrapant sa tasse de thé glacé.

« But you surrender so quickly when I suggest them, it makes it so easy ! »

« Dick. »

Les deux hommes rirent de bon coeur, attirant le regard des deux seules personnes assises à quelques tables d'eux.

« Shh. You're so loud. »

« So are you. As always. »

« What does that mean ? »

Les sourcils d'Andy se soulevèrent suggestivement et Mika pris son front dans sa main.

« Can you not ? »

Andy gloussa en reprenant une gorgée de thé avant de se faire agresser par la journal que Mika tenait en rouleau dans sa main.

« Hmmm ! »

« You should be nicer to me. »

« Why would I ? »

« Cause I'm your boyfriend ? »

« Oh, yeah, that. »

Un deuxième coup de journal plus tard, Mika s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes, passant devant une des deux filles qui le regardait avec amusement.

 

Alors qu'il se lavait les mains, le bruit autour de lui sembla s'atténuer peu à peu. Ses pensées l'attrapèrent, comme à son habitude. Des flash back datant de bientôt un an lui revinrent en mémoire. Les épreuves qu'Andy et lui avaient traversés semblaient à la fois proches et bien lointaines. Il pensa à la tristesse qu'il avait ressenti, le vide dans son cœur, la peur dans ses entrailles. Mais très vite ces images sombres se troublèrent pour être remplacées par l'après, le bonheur qui s'en est suivi.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à Londres comme si c'était la première fois, redécouvrant leur maison, leur ville, riant de bon cœur, tournant en dérision les horreurs de leur passé pour les rendre plus douces, faisant l'amour comme des bêtes, sortant croquer la vie, main dans la main, comme au tout début. Ces papillons dans le ventre de Mika ne le quittaient plus.

Son regard se porta alors sur son reflet et il vit son double étirer un petit sourire empli de bonheur. Puis il pris un petit élan sur ses mains qui agrippaient les rebords du lavabo et retourna sur ses pas, saluant joyeusement les regards qu'il croisait au passage.

 

Lorsqu'il ressortit, Andy n'était plus sur sa chaise. Il s'assit lentement, son sourire disparaissant doucement. Depuis leur dur épisode, Mika avait du mal à perdre certaines habitudes. Il s'inquiétait rapidement et sans aucune raison mais n'en faisait que très rarement part à Andy.

Tournant ses pouces nerveusement, il souffla intérieurement en le voyant revenir avec deux glaces sur le trottoir d'en face.

« Don't cross the road like that you're gonna get crushed over. »

« Don't yell at me mom, everyone's watching. » Lança Andy en contournant un pot de fleur pour revenir s'asseoir. Les deux filles pouffèrent au loin et Mika attrapa son cône d'un air désapprobateur avant d'ajouter un petit « thanks » à peine audible.

« You're welcome. »

« That's actually sweet. »

« I'm sweet, that's why. »

« It's not my birthday yet, you don't need to be too nice on purpose. »

« Don't try to act like you're not gonna be 30 in a couple days. »

Mika fit une moue mi-triste mi résignée, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de provoquer l'hilarité de son compagnon.

« Don't laugh at me. I'm old. »

Andy pouffa de plus belle et Mika le fixa en fronçant ses sourcils.

« If I didn't have an ice cream in my hand I'd slap you in the face. »

« No you wouldn't. »

« Yeah...I wouldn't. »

Ils se toisèrent en souriant avant de lécher leurs cônes d'un même mouvement de langue. De la glace à la vanille s'aventura sur le bout du nez d'Andy et Mika le fixa d'un petit rictus moqueur.

« What ?

« Nothing. »

 

« You could have told me I had ice cream all over my face ! » Pesta Andy en jetant les clés de la maison dans le panier en osier de l'entrée.

Mika gloussa tel un enfant de huit ans satisfait de sa bêtise.

« Having people stare at you with a little smile was way too satisfying. »

Andy s'avança rapidement vers lui d'un pas décidé et le souleva par la taille – provoquant des cris incontrôlés – afin de le balancer sur son épaule en sac à patates.

Mika, qui avait la tête en bas, frappa ses fesses avec détermination.

« Let me down ! Let me down ! »

Montant les marches des escaliers en bois – non sans difficulté -, Andy ne l'écouta pas et le jeta sans ménagement sur le premier lit à disposition.

Essoufflé, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, la tête dans le matelas, sous les rires de Mika qui s'était tourné vers lui.

Peu à peu, les rires cessèrent et le silence revint. Andy tourna également la tête pour lui faire face, un beau sourire placardé sur son visage. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait briser ce moment par la parole, ils se contentèrent donc de se regarder. Puis Mika ferma les yeux, après quoi Andy se mouva jusqu'à lui pour embrasser sa joue avant de sauter hors du lit en un éclair, le laissant démunit et interloqué.

« That man. » Souffla t-il.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jet de la douche se fit entendre et Mika cria :

« It's my turn first! »

« Nope ! » Cria Andy en retour d'une voix légèrement provocatrice.

Mika se leva d'un bon et marcha à grands pas jusqu'à pousser la porte de la salle de bain sans ménagement.

« No, Andy, I said earlier- »

Il se coupa, voyant celui-ci déjà nu entrain de se glisser sous l'eau fumante.

« You said what ? » Ricana t-il, caché derrière une vitre pleine de buée.

« Fine. » Lança Mika pour toute réponse en refermant la porte derrière lui, ses mains agrippant déjà la base de son t-shirt afin de l'enlever.

Andy passa sa tête sur le côté pour l'observer, un sourcil levé.

« I never said you could come with me. »

« I never asked you if I could. » Répliqua Mika en le fixant dans les yeux alors qu'il baissait son pantalon.

Andy se contenta de le regarder faire, la gorge nouée et la peau rougissante sous l'eau brûlante et son excitation nouvelle. Il pouffa un rire lorsque Mika manqua de tomber en enlevant ses chaussettes, grognant des insultes dans l'air, mais se stoppa net lorsque son regard noir croisa le sien. Il lui envoya un haut le cœur d'adrénaline. Ses yeux étaient davantage noirs de désir que de colère.

« Erm. » Fit Andy en se raclant la gorge, la tête rivée sur le dernier élément de tissu recouvrant son copain.

Celui-ci le regarda en secouant la tête de gauche à droite comme pour dire « patience ! », puis fit glisser ses sous-vêtements avec une telle langueur que le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Mika entendit la respiration d'Andy s'accélérer une demi-seconde et son sourire s'étira de plus bel.

« Move. » Ordonna t-il pour rentrer avec lui sous la douche.

Il referma la vitre coulissante et immédiatement la chaleur l'entoura. Andy lui faisait face en mordillant ses lèvres sans s'en rendre compte.

« You look a bit...uncomfortable there babe. » Fit Mika en se plaçant sous le jet innocemment, ses cheveux s'aplatissant sur son crâne.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers lui en s'essuyant le visage de ses doigts.

« You lost your tongue ? »

« Oh I haven't, don't worry. »

Mika se figea, sentant sa peau picoter petit à petit. La voix de son compagnon sonnait étrangement lourde et orageuse. Ses yeux se baladèrent furtivement de haut en bas de son corps et les mains d'Andy se crispèrent imperceptiblement contre sa cuisse.

« Can I ? » Fit-il en désignant l'eau.

« Sure. » Répondit Mika d'une voix mielleuse, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules en frôlant son corps contre le sien alors qu'il passait derrière lui, après quoi Andy agrippa son poignet avec force.

« Give me soap. »

Mika se mordit la lèvre ce qui lui suffit à perdre pieds et tirer violemment sur son bras dans le but de l'attirer à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

« Please. » Susurra t-il, envoyant une vague de frissons à Mika qui tentait vainement de se libérer de sa prise.

« What if I say no ? » Osa t-il répliquer.

Sentant son corps réagir par pulsions contre son bas ventre de plus en plus fortement, Andy sourit narquoisement.

« You may say no, but your body says yes, love. Give me soap.»


	2. LOVE

Depuis l'incident avec Andy, toi et Mika vous étiez rapprochés encore davantage, plus soudés que jamais. Le devoir t'avait cependant appelé, travaillant dans un label sur Paris, ce qui réduisait considérablement vos chances de vous voir.

Depuis ton petit appartement à quelques pas de la tour Eiffel, tu cherchas dans tes contacts.

' _Appeler : Mika._ '

« Yes ? »

« Hey, what's up ? »

« WELL. I actually wanted to talk to you. »

Ton coeur s'accéléra légèrement. Il avait le don pour t'angoisser en un rien de temps.

« Why ? »

« I need to come to Paris to meet up with Christian Louboutin. He and I are working together on shoes for my next tour and I need to try a new pair. Sooo, hello you ! »

« HAAA ! That's amazing ! When are you coming ? Also you're already working on shoes but do you even have anything for you album yet ?»

« After my birthday, on the 20th. And nope, but why not start now ? I can always just wear them, you know. »

« Haha, yeah. Does that mean I need to clean my place on the 20th and buy some Gin tonic ? »

« It certainly does. »

Un grand sourire s'étira sur ton visage. Cela faisait bientôt trois mois que vous ne vous étiez pas vus.

« Cool, can't wait. It was quite sad to know you were in Colmar on the 11th and not being able to see-»

Un bruit de vaisselle suivit d'un ralement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de combiné.

« ..to see you, hey, what was that ? »

« Me being clumsy as fuck and breaking a very expensive plate that Andy adores- I. am....in troubles. » Souffla t-il, semblant ramasser les morceaux éparpillés au sol.

Tu gloussas.

« Are things still going strong with Andy ? »

« Yeah. »

« Hide your enthusiasm. »

« Sorry, I'm just trying to picture how he will end me. I'm thinking drowned in the Thames. »

Tu ris de bon coeur et Mika te suivi quelques secondes. Des bruits de clé se firent entendre.

« Amira, get off ! Get off ! Pshh, bad girl. No, don't, Melachi come back here- »

« I think I'm gonna leave you now. »

« No, stop ! Come on ! Hu, yeah. You should. GIRLS ! »

« See you later then ! »

« Don't look at me that way, uh. See you sweetie. »

Tu raccrochas le téléphone, un large sourire figé sur ton visage.

 

« Amira...Get off the couch, last time I'm asking you. You're disgusting. » Fit Mika, résigné.

« Hey, I'm sorry, they jumped in the lake and it's so hot outside I couldn't say no. »

« It's fine, I'm just surprised their hair soaks the water in that much. Poor couch. »

Andy étira un sourire en rattrapant la laisse de Melachi qui traînait au sol derrière ses pattes pleines de boue séchée. Puis il entreprit de se faire du vent en tirant son t-shirt.

« You would not believe how hot it is outside. »

« Yeah it's quite fresh in here. Do you want anything to drink ? » Proposa Mika en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Honestly, a beer sounds amazing right now. »

Mika jetta un regard à l'horloge en plissant ses yeux.

« It's 4:40. » L'aida Andy.

« A bit early. »

« Never too early for beer. »

Mika lui renvoya son sourire en ouvrant deux bières. Andy attrapa la sienne en s'appuyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine, imitant parfaitement la posture de son copain.

« Who were you calling ? »

« My secret lover. » Répondit Mika avant de manquer de s'étouffer avec sa bière sous le coup de coude d'Andy.

« I hope he's hot, at least. » Plaisantacelui-ci en avalant rapidement une deuxième gorgée du liquide froid.

« Very. I choose them carefully. »

« You better. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air coquin, un petit rictus narquois figé sur leur visage. Seul le son des pattes des deux chiennes se fit entendre pendant quelques temps.

Mika reclaqua sa bière contre celle d'Andy avant d'ingurgiter le reste en une seule fois.

« Okay ? » Fit Andy, légèrement déconcerté. « Either you were more thirsty than me, or you're trying to show off. »

« Both. » Répondit l'autre, tout sourire, avant de s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main.

« Alright. »

Andy fini également sa bière d'une traite.

« Do you wanna get drunk ? »

 

Les heures passèrent et avec elles, le taux d'alcoolémie des deux jeunes hommes aussi. Assis sur le canapé dans n'importe quel sens, ils se chamaillaient comme des adolescents, s'envoyaient des coussins dans la figure et des remarques infondées. L'ambiance était bon enfant, accompagnée de musiques en aléatoire sur l'ordinateur de Mika.

Il était 19h30 passée, le ciel brillait toujours d'un beau bleu vif inhabituel pour Londres et le thermomètre ne redescendait pas, la chaleur montant à la tête des deux hommes.

« I say we need to swim. » Proposa Mika, une goutte de sueur lui roulant sur la joue.

Andy acquiesça.

Les deux se dirigèrent donc vers la piscine entourée de fleurs multicolores qui venait d'être nettoyée dans le jardin. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais assez pour se rafraichir et leur permettre de passer quelques heures tranquilles à siroter des cocktails maison au bord de l'eau.

 

Malgré la fatigue habituelle suivant une séance de baignade, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas en si bon chemin et après avoir mangé un bon repas, ils se préparèrent tout deux en costumes noirs classiques aux vues de l'anniversaire de Mika qui arrivait à vitesse grand V.

Il était 23h30. Andy prit les mains de Mika pour le faire s'asseoir en tailleur sur le tapis du salon, devant lui.

« Let's play a game. »

Plusieurs verres pleins étaient alignés sur le rebord de la table basse à leurs côtés.

Andy prit un jeu de cartes et les plaça de façon à créer une pyramide avant d'en distribuer 7. La tête déjà embrumée par tout l'alcool qu'il avait consummé sur plusieurs heures, Mika fronça les sourcils.

« What am I supposed to do with those 7 cards ? »

« This is how you play. The base of the pyramid, you drink, the next layer, you distribute, up until you reach the top layer, where you need to get a shot. But it can only work with at least 3 people.»

Mika plissa les yeux, incertain de comprendre.

« When it's my turn, I bet on a card's colour. If I'm right, you drink, if I'm wrong, I drink. »

« That, for all the layers ? »

« Yes, since we're only two we can only either drink or distribute anyway. »

« Oh. » Fit Mika, un petit sourire grandissant. « You start. »

« Black. »

Mika retira la carte reposant au dessus du jeu. As de pique.

« Shit. » Lança t-il sous les gloussements d'Andy alors que celui-ci lui tendait un verre de vodka pomme.

« Drink, my friend. »

 

23h56.

« Stop. »

« Why ? » Gloussa Mika qui n'était définitivement plus lui-même après avoir bu un shot de vodka pour la deuxième fois.

« Stand up. » Ordonna Andy, ayant lui-même du mal à se lever.

Mika s'appuya sur le canapé afin de se hisser sur ses jambes comme si c'était la tâche à réaliser la plus difficile au monde.

« Whyyy ? » Redemanda t-il en agrippant les bras d'Andy, la vision trouble.

Celui-ci le regarda en riant mais très vite un air qui se voulait sérieux se dessina sur son visage.

« Nearly 30 years ago, your mom gave birth to the most beautiful little baby. »

« Oh please, shut up. » Lança Mika en enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule. « Dooon't. » Se plaignit-il, le bruit de sa voix étouffé par la veste d'Andy.

« I'm serious though. » Ria Andy en le replaçant devant lui.

Un petit silence s'installa, silence pendant lequel Andy fixa les yeux pleins de malice de son copain.

« I'm not kidding. » Dit-il en passant sa main légèrement tremblante sur son visage. « I never thought I would grow up with you. »

« Little 21 year old baby that you were. »

« Shhhh. » Fit Andy les sourcils froncés. « Don't ruin it. »

« Sorry. » Répondit Mika comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac.

Andy lui sourit tendrement.

« I'm just glad I'm by your side, now. I know it's just your birthday, but it means a lot to me too. »

Mika avait perdu de sa joyeuseté au profit d'un air attentif et quelque peu gêné.

« See. Those cute dimples ? » Continua Andy en enfonçant légèrement son doigt dans sa fossette, déclanchant un rire enfantin bien connu de ses oreilles. « Still falling for them. »

La chaleur n'était alors plus une excuse aux joues roses de Mika.

« I love you. » Poursuivit Andy en attrapant ses deux mains. « More than that, I'm in love with you. »

Il tourna la tête et s'arrêta, attendant que les secondes passent le coeur battant.

00h00

« Happy birthday, love. »


	3. FUN

Les lèvres d’Andy s’écrasèrent avec force contre celles de Mika, pris au dépourvu. Sa main glissant dans son dos lui redonna des repères et il le mordit avec hargne dans un élan d’adrénaline.

Se reculant d’un pas, le regard bestial, il éclata d’un rire à la fois rauque et aigu, silencieux et bruyant, et sauta dans les airs.

« I wanna get out. Andy, I wanna get out, come ! » Fit-il en attrapant sa main et courant vers la porte d’entrée.

L’homme aux yeux couleur ciel manqua de rester accroché au verrou, mais en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue, main dans la main, riant et complètement ivres.

De rares passants les regardaient de travers, mais à cet instant rien n’avait d’importance pour l’un comme pour l’autre.

Ils avancèrent sans but, tournant dans des rues au hasard, sautillant par dessus des déchets, racontant des histoires tout droit sorties de leur imaginaire, sur ce qui pourrait se passer.

Passant dans une petite rue, Mika poussa Andy contre le mur de brique avant de s’enfuir. Sa maladresse lui voua de tomber à plat ventre, manquant d’emporter Andy qui essayait d’agripper sa veste de derrière avec lui.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire, Mika roulant doucement sur le dos, aucun son ne sortant plus de sa bouche tellement il riait.

« You okay ? » Essaya d’articuler Andy entre deux rires, lui proposant une main incertaine.

Mika pris une grande inspiration avant de se relever, gloussant toujours, et s’essuya brièvement les cuisses avant de se remettre à courir.

Andy ne perdit pas une seconde et le rattrapa devant la barrière d’une maison pleine de vie.

« Shhh. Stop yelling my-name. » Lança Mika en faisant volte face, Andy arrivant à sa hauteur, essoufflé.

Puis les deux se retournèrent d’un même mouvement vers la maison. De la musique s’y élevait, on entendait des gens rirent, crier, certains sortaient fumer devant le porche, tous entre 20 et 30 ans.

Mika et Andy se regardèrent comme un seul homme, un grand sourire se formant sur leur visage.

« We can’t. » Fit Andy d’une voix qui inspirait plus la demande que l’autorité. 

« Why not ? »

« I don- »

« Come on ! »

Mika enleva sa veste à toute vitesse en l’accrochant à un des piquets de la clôture et attrapa le poignet d’Andy après que celui-ci l’ait imité. Se laissant entraîner après avoir abandonné sa veste, Andy manqua une fois de plus de tomber dans les marches.

« Ready ? » Chuchota Mika dans son oreille, le cœur battant.

« God. » Fut la seule réponse désabusée qu’il reçu.

 

Mika poussa la porte de la maison et fut accueilli par une jeune fille extrêmement imbibée qui manqua de lui tomber dessus à deux reprises.

« Sorry hot guy. » Lui dit-elle en tapant deux fois son torse pour reprendre du courage avant de s’en aller.

« Wow. » Fit Andy en gloussant dans le cou de son copain. « Hot guy. »

« Shhh. » Pesta Mika en balayant l’air avant de le tirer pour qu’il ne reste pas dans l’entrée.

« What are we doing. » Demanda le brun en riant à personne en particulier. « Drinks. »

Il fusa vers la table tâchée d’alcool et recouverte de miettes en tout genre et pris un gobelet en plastique peu résistant.

Andy le regarda lutter contre ses étourdissements avant de prendre son verre déjà rempli des mains.

« Let me taste that for you. » Fit-il dans un regard sulfureux tout en amenant le verre à ses lèvres.

Mika le regarda boire la bouche entrouverte, comme hypnotisé.

« Is it good ? » Lui demanda t-il la voix à peine audible par dessus la musique. 

« I don’t know. » Répondit Andy en s’essuyant le menton. « It taste like shit, I guess that’s good ? »

Mika fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête, perdu dans l’incompréhension, avant de goûter son verre.

« I mean it tastes like alcohol. Harsh, alcohol. » Ajouta t-il en faisant une tête dégoûtée et soufflant l’air de ses poumons avec force.

« What I said : shit. » Gloussa Andy en reculant malgré lui, évitant de peu un homme aux allures débraillées.

Puis il se stabilisa et offrit sa main à son compagnon.

« Wanna dance ? »

Mika souffla un rire, provoquant quelques vaguelettes dans son verre, avant de répondre dans un désordre mental sans nom.

« I don’t- Maybe we could go up, well downstairs I don’t know if there’s stairs, it’s hot here. » Murmura t-il en posant son verre afin de défaire le premier bouton de sa chemise.

Andy le regarda sans broncher, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts, avant qu’un homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans ne vienne s’incruster.

« Do I know you ? » Demanda t-il nonchalamment.

Andy paniqua intérieurement mais Mika, trop alcoolisé pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit, repris son verre en trinquant contre celui de l’inconnu.

« One shot. » Annonça t-il en buvant d’une traite le contenu de son verre.

L’homme lui sourit et bu à son tour avant de lever son verre dans les airs, tapoter son épaule et s’en aller.

Mika se retourna vers Andy, hilare, avant de l’inciter à faire de même avec un autre gobelet. Andy accepta le challenge et après avoir réalisé tout un tas d’expressions différentes en moins de 10 secondes, il entoura Mika de ses bras, s’accrochant à lui plus qu’autre chose.

 

Quelques dizaines de minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles chaque parcelle de leur corps s’imbiba d’alcool au maximum. La tête leur tournait à tous les deux beaucoup plus fort que d’ordinaire, et une adrénaline inexpliquée s’empara d’eux à vive allure.

Mais très vite, un homme en veston vint à leur rencontre, les sourcils froncés.

« Who are you ? » Demanda t-il d’un air autoritaire.

« Hu, well, we- »

« I don’t think I invited you, did I ? »

« We’re friends of...Charlotte. » Tenta Andy sans grande conviction.

« Charlotte ? » Répéta t-il les sourcils froncés, avant que l’homme qu’ils avaient déjà vu auparavant ne vienne murmurer quelque chose à son oreille.

« You better be friends with her. » Ajouta t-il en partant en trombe de l’autre côté de la maison.

Ce fut le signal pour Mika et Andy qui s’immiscèrent discrètement entre les gens pour ressortir à l’arrière de la maison, là où la voie était plus libre.

Enjambant la barrière du mieux qu’ils le pouvaient, ils se mirent à courir – ou plutôt tituber rapidement – jusqu’au bout de la rue, près de l’entrée d’un petit parc.

Respirant comme des noyés, les deux éclatèrent d’un rire communicatif avant que le silence ne revienne.

Ils titubaient sur place mais leur énergie ne semblait pas décliner – bien au contraire.

Il était 1h07.

« I want you. » Lança Mika de nul part en s’approchant d’Andy. « Baby... »

« Fuck. » Répondit Andy, sentant sa chaleur corporelle augmenter encore de quelques degrés. « What is happening ? »

« I don’t know. I don’t wanna, know... » Ronronna Mika en contournant son cou afin d’y déposer un léger baiser.

Andy était à présent collé à un petit arbre. Ses mains devinrent moites.

Défiant Mika du regard, il se libéra de sa prise et recula, incertain, avant de tomber en arrière devant un gros buisson.

Gloussant d’un air diabolique, Mika se laisse tomber à genoux par dessus lui en lui coinçant les bras de part et d’autre de sa tête.

« Stop... » Souffla Andy sans même tenter de s’arracher à sa prise, les yeux fermés, le dos plaqué contre le sol ocre dur et brut.

Sa tête tournait deux fois plus dans cette position.

« You don’t want me to stop. » Balbutia Mika en se penchant pour l’embrasser.

Il emprisonna ses lèvres avec autorité, mais Andy ne répondit plus de lui. Une pulsion le força à se remettre debout en appuyant sur les épaules de son copain pour qu’il reste à genoux.

Le regardant du sol, Mika sourit avec effronterie, les cheveux en bataille et les lèvres pleines.

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, mais Mika brisa cet échange en glissant ses mains de ses hanches à son pantalon, agrippant les rebords du tissu.

« Don’t... » Prévint Andy qui n’avait nullement envie qu’il arrête.

Mika sourit de plus belle sans le quitter des yeux en venant mordre sa chemise, à présent défaite hors de son jean noir.

« Please... » Continua Andy sans rien faire pour le stopper.

Mika fronça les sourcils, ses genoux meurtris contre quelques petits cailloux, mais il ne s’arrêta pas pour autant. A l’inverse, il tira avec force le bas de la chemise blanche d’Andy, défaisant le dernier bouton, avant de venir mordre la peau de son ventre à présent à l’air.

Andy ferma les yeux, luttant pour rester debout, ses jambes commençant à légèrement trembler.

« Mika... » Souffla t-il une énième fois avant de laisser échapper un petit cri aigu.

Il constata avec effroi qu’il venait d’ouvrir son pantalon sans ménagement, mordillant la peau fine de son bas ventre et s’accrochant à ses fesses.

Il emprisonna une poignet de ses cheveux dans sa main et la referma avec force. Mika leva les yeux vers lui, une légère pointe de colère dans le regard.

« Stop. » Ordonna Andy, haletant.

Mika souffla bruyamment, envoyant un frisson général à son copain. Il allait parler lorsqu’un flash les aveugla tous les deux.

La surprise et la honte les empêcha de bouger. Plissant le regard, Mika reconnu avec horreur la personne qui venait de les prendre en photo et se précipita pour se relever, agrippant le bras d’Andy pour trouver un équilibre.

« Ed ? »


	4. FEAR

"Ed?"

Andy tourna la tête vers Mika, perdu, tout en se donnant une contenance.

"Well, Mica. What's up?" Demanda l'homme que Mika semblait connaître.

Il n'était ni trop grand, ni trop petit, une légère barbe de 3 jours habillant son visage et un regard mesquin s'affichant à travers ses yeux bruns - verts. Andy fronça les sourcils de plus belle en entendant l'accentuation qu'il avait mis sur le prénom de son copain.

"How..." Commença celui-ci, la mine déconfite.

Ed souleva une des deux vestes qu'il avait pendu à son avant bras gauche.

"I'm guessing those are yours." Fit-il avant de jeter les deux vestes à leurs pieds. "You should be more careful with your belongings."

Mika était figé. Andy lui lançait des coups d'œil en essayant de comprendre.

"How..." Tenta Mika une seconde fois.

Ed soupira.

"How? Why? Why am I here? Why did I take a picture of you and your...boyfriend?" Commença t-il en jettant un regard mi-narquois mi-désolé vers Andy. "Poor boyfriend. Why am I doing this?"

"I thought you were different." Essaya Mika le gorge nouée et le corps tremblant.

" _I thought you were different_ " Imita l'autre homme en se moquant ouvertement. "You'd be surprised how easy it can be to deceive somebody."

Mika le fixa la bouche entrouverte et les joues roses.

"We were friends..."

"Friends?"

Ed éclata d'un rire diabolique.

"Do you have sex with all your friends?"

Andy fit volte face.

"Oh yeah dear drug addict, your boyfriend is a slut."

"Ed!!" Cria Mika. "What is this all about!?"

"Remember Roger? You know, he who wrote you were a loser and-"

"I know who he is." Fit Mika en se fermant.

"I'm the one who assured he didn't make any mistakes while writing."

Mika releva les yeux du sol avec lenteur, une légère couche d'humidité venant s'installer sur ses yeux.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" S'emporta Andy en avançant d'un pas.

"You two should have a little chat."

Il avança également d'un pas et en baissant la voix, murmura à son oreille:

"I fucked with him. But I also fucked him."

Puis il se recula dans un rictus satisfait avant de se tourner vers Mika.

"Nice seing you again Mica. Cute profile.'' Ajouta t-il en designant son appareil photo.

Puis il se retourna en marchant d'un pas nonchalant de l'autre côté de la rue, comme si rien ne venait de se passer, comme s'il ne venait pas de gâcher un anniversaire.

Andy, dont la tête tournait toujours aussi fort mais dont l'énergie ne redescendait nullement, se tourna vers Mika, l'œil attentif.

"Light me up." Fit-il, mais le regard de Mika était fuyant.

"He screwed me over. Fuck. I can't believe he lied to me all this time just so he could fucking screw me over like that." Lança t-il en regardant les arbres alentour. "He was a student, back when I was in high school. I didn't know him really much, but we met again last year, when...things were tough between you and I."

Il pausa afin d'étudier la réaction d'Andy. Il l'écoutait attentivement.  
Mika soupira.

"We had coffee... He never told me why he was there or anything, but it felt good talking to someone I barely knew about-"

"You told him about us? About what we were going through? Someone you can't trust?"

"I was lost Andy. That was right when you started not talking to me. I had no idea he would... Anyway."

Andy pinça l'arête de son nez en murmurant "go on".

"He hinted he was gay too, so we just spoke about life and-"

"And you had sex with him." Finit Andy en levant les yeux vers lui, les joues rouges.

Mika pinça les lèvres. L'air semblait soudainement lourd et irrespirable.

"Andy..."

"So that's a yes? You cheated on me?"

"Don't say it that way I was drunk and-"

"That's not an excuse Mika! Being drunk is no excuse! You fucked with someone you didn't even know! What if he had diseases? What if I had found out? Would it have made a difference at the time? For fuck sake Mika..."

"He was being friendy... I fell for it, he helped me and-"

"Screwing with someone is hardly being friendly."

"That happened once and it was a mistake! Please Andy, listen to me, I regret it, I regret everything, I thought he was a friend, I told him it was a mistake and he understood - or at least I thought he did."

"You think a lot of things." Répondit Andy sèchement avant de soupirer pour se relaxer.

"You think I'm naive?"

"Yes. Yes you're naive, and delusional. I can't believe you cheated on me. Even if things were complicated I could never do that."

"Well you had sex with that Steve or whatever."

Andy ouvrit la bouche, déconfit.

"Are you serious right now? I never said we had sex cause I don't know if we had and even if we did that's rape Mika!!"

Mika le regarda, conscient de la remarque ridicule qu'il venait de faire.

"I'm sor-"

"Yeah you better be sorry!" Le coupa Andy, indigné.

Mika commença à respirer bruyamment, luttant contre des larmes de honte et de déception. Son corps tremblait de rage, de tristesse, et d'un trop plein d'énergie toujours aussi inexplicable.

"We sould go back home." Proposa t-il d'une petite voix.

Andy lui lança un regard dégouté en secouant la tête avant de ramasser sa veste et prendre les devant sans l'attendre. Mika fit de même, plus lentement, le cœur lourd. Il venait de se prendre une claque virtuelle. Andy s'énervait rarement, et encore moins contre lui de cette manière, et il savait qu'il avait entièrement raison.

 

Le chemin du retour se passa dans le silence. Les deux hommes étaient toujours aussi alcoolisés mais la situation les empêchait de profiter de cet état d'insouciance.   
Une fois arrivés au palier, Andy plissa les yeux. Un petit mot était scotché à leur porte.   
Il l'arracha et se figea.

"What is it?" Demanda prudemment Mika, debout sur une marche inférieure.

Andy souffla un "fuck" en lui relayant le mot.

_Oh_   _and, I_   _was_   _at_   _the_   _party. Each_   _and_   _every_   _glass_   _of_   _alcohol_   _had_   _drugs_   _in_   _it._  
_Ha. Jokes_   _on_   _you! X_

Le cœur de Mika sursauta. Ceci expliquait cela.

"Andy..." Essaya t-il, mais celui-ci poussa la porte d'entrée avec force avant qu'il ne puisse continuer. 

Mika entra prudemment, enleva ses chaussures en s'appuyant sur le mur pour ne pas perdre son équilibre, et avança dans le couloir les yeux plissés. Sa vision était trouble et son cœur s'emballa.  
' _I'm_   _drugged. God, I'm_   _drugged.'_  Pensait-il en sentant son sang pulser avec force dans ses veines.

Andy était introuvable. La maison silencieuse et la lumière de la lune, seul eclairage, rendait l'atmosphère presque effrayante.

Il frissonna. Il luttait contre ses émotions qui se disputaient à l'intérieur de lui: la crainte, l'angoisse, la honte, la tristesse. Et la déception, aussi. Son anniversaire avait tellement bien commencé...

Tâtonnant afin de trouver l'interrupteur, Mika souffla un voyant le salon vide. Par habitude, il alla allumer le feu de cheminée, redonnant un peu de vie à la pièce, avant de sursauter en faisant volte face.

"So what's gonna happen?" Demanda Andy qui venait d'arriver en s'adossant dans l'angle de la porte.

Mika se releva doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'enfuit en étant trop brusque.

"You tell me." Répondit-il, la voix se voulant enfantine et fuyante.

Andy soupira en avançant vers le canapé. Il s'assit dessus en se laissant tomber et tira sur la chemise de Mika pour l'inciter à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"I shouldn't feel sorry for you after what I just learnt but it's your birthday and I'm a bit sad it turned that way."

Mika souffla un rire en examinant le visage de son copain. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Andy posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

"You're an idiot, Michael Penniman." Dit-il l'air sérieux mais compréhensif. "And you're annoying. I wanna hate you really bad right now, but you need to stop looking at me that way. You're not helping."

Mika souffla de nouveau un rire avant de se mordre la lèvre innocemment. Un poids s'envolait petit à petit de ses épaules.

"Okay, let's forget about everything for awhile, we'll deal with it tomorrow." Annonça t-il, mais le petit sourire d'Andy s'évapora.

"We're drugged." Dit-il de but en blanc. "Tomorrow will be a sad, sad day. Get ready. Fuck, I hate it. I hate knowing you're feeling the way I felt... I can't believe I didn't recognise the feeling as soon as we started drinking."

"Don't blame yourself, blame me. I'm the one who wanted to sneak into that house and I'm the one who pushed you to drink it."

"You really are a child sometimes."

Mika sourit, gêné.

"But sadly, that's also why I love you. Poor me." Continua Andy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mika attrapa un coussin et lui frappa l'épaule.

"Hey, don't. We're completely wasted. We'll end up breaking everyth-"

Mika lui somma un deuxième coup. Andy se vengea en le poussant hors du canapé sans ménagement.  
Malgré ses cheveux bouclés, le choc fut douloureux pour Mika.

"Leave me alone." Lança t-il de manière un peu trop sèche bien que ce n'était pas son intention.

Andy leva un sourcil, ses pulsions devenant incontrôlables sous l'emprise de la drogue.

"Fine." Cracha t-il en se relevant, titubant vers les escaliers et laissant un Mika confu et étourdi au sol.  
"Good night." Cria t-il sèchement dans les escaliers.

Mika se releva avec précaution, le regardant monter en furi, avant d'éclater en sanglots.

"I'm a fucking idiot..." 


	5. VIDE

Les premières lueurs du soleil réveillèrent Mika qui s'était enfin endormi sur le canapé quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant. Il plissa les yeux en gémissant de douleur. Instantanément, la soirée de la veille lui revint en tête et il sentit son estomac se tordre dans tous les sens, à l'instar de sa gorge. La boule qui s'y était immiscée ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'Andy était monté dans leur chambre.

Il se mis assis et laissa sa main posée sur le dossier du canapé un long moment, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Des flashs de la soirée lui revenaient, il passait du sourire aux larmes en quelques secondes.

Il tourna machinalement la tête vers la cuisine et vit son gâteau d'anniversaire non entamé.

' _Happy_ _birthday_ _Mika_ ' Pensa t-il amèrement en pinçant ses lèvres gercées. Il avait horriblement soif.

Malgré les courbatures et son mal de crâne lancinant, il se releva pour traîner des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine afin de se servir un verre d'eau.

Des oiseaux chantaient joyeusement à l'extérieur, fièrement et avec entrain.

"Shut up." Grogna Mika entre deux gorgées d'eau en se tenant le front.

Il reposa le verre brusquement et gémit à cause du son que ce geste avait provoqué.  
' _Fuck_ _,_ _you're_ _a_ _jerk._ ' Pensa t-il en s'insultant. ' _You'_ _re_ _just_ _a_ _fucking_ _..._ _fucking_ _jerk_ _...'_

Sa bouche sembla faillir sous le poids de ses regrets. Il ne pensait plus aux oiseaux, à ses courbatures, à son mal de tête, ses frissons, ses bleus, sa chemise tachée et déchirée par endroits, ses pieds meurtris, sa faim et son envie de vomir en même temps. Il ne pensait même plus à sa tristesse, sa déprime post-drogue, sa gueule de bois post-alcool. Arrêté au milieu de la cuisine, il ne pensait qu'à une chose.

"Andy?"

Andy venait de franchir la porte du salon en traînant au moins autant des pieds que Mika. Il ne l'avait pas entendu descendre les escaliers et son cœur qui battait encore trop vite s'accéléra de plus bel.

Andy soupira longuement avant de se tourner vers lui.

"You don't look good." Lui dit-il la voix rauque et dénuée d'émotions.

Mika ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut pas quoi répondre.

"Don't worry, I know I don't look good either." Ajouta t-il en avançant pour boire au goulot d'une bouteille d'eau posée sur le comptoir. "Did you drink?"

"Hum...I...yes..."

"Good. Drink a lot of water today it's essential. And if you feel really depressed and out of it, it's normal too." Continua t-il en se retournant vers un placard pour attraper des chips. "Yeah, I know it's a bit early for crisps, but I want salty food."

Mika le regardait parler sans rien dire, l'air circonspect.

Finalement, Andy se tourna vers lui en grignotant une chips.

"You want some?" Fit-il en tendant le paquet.

Mika secoua la tête doucement, négativement. Il était choqué par le comportement de son copain. Pendant qu'il s'arrachait les ongles un à un en croulant sous l'angoisse, lui agissait comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Malgré lui, son souffle s'accéléra et son regard ne le quitta plus. Andy remarqua son attitude mais ne sembla pas s'en soucier - au début.

Il alla s'écrouler sur le sofa, portant toute son attention sur sa nourriture. Mika était resté dans la cuisine à l'observer, inquiet.

"Are you gonna stare at me for eternity?" Lâcha enfin Andy entre deux poignets de chips sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers Mika.

Celui-ci s'avança d'un pas prudent avant de se mettre en tailleur devant la cheminée encore éclairée.

"Do you have nothing to say?"

Andy ne broncha pas, mastiquant avec envie.

"About what?" Demanda t-il enfin la bouche à moitié pleine.

Mika leva un sourcil en s'humectant les lèvres.

"What do you think?"

Andy haussa les épaules. Mika soupira bruyamment.

"If you wanna be mad no problem, but don't pretend to have forgotten everything just so you don't have to deal with it. I'm the one in the wrong, i'm the one who's gonna have to deal with the consequences so don't bother." Lança Mika d'une traite, à la fois irrité et effrayé par ses propres mots.

Andy arrêta tout mouvement brusquement en tournant enfin la tête vers le sol. Il fronça les sourcils.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Mika le fixa sans rien dire, essayant tant bien que mal de rester calme.

"Could you just speak more quietly? My head's about to explode."

.

" _Je_ _te_ _dis_ _qu'il_ _ne_ _se_ _souvient_ _pas_ _de_ _cette_ _partie_ _._ " Murmura Mika dans le téléphone. " _Il_ _se_ _rappelle_ _de_ _tout_ _,_ _je_ _crois_ _,_ _sauf_ _ça_ _._ "

Tu soupiras.

" _Tu_ _es_ _sûr_ _qu'il_ _ne_ _fait_ _pas_ _exprès_ _?_ "

" _Si_ _c'est_ _le_ _cas_ _,_ _c'est_ _un_ _sacré_ _bon_ _acteur_ _._ "

" _Pourquoi_ _tu_ _murmures_ _au_ _fait_ _?_ "

" _Je_ _suis_ _dans_ _les_ _toilettes_ _._ _Au_ _cas_ _où_ _il_ _m'entendrait_ _._ "

Tu soufflas un rire avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

" _Tu_ _dois_ _lui_ _dire_ _._ "

" _Quoi_ _?!_ " S'affola Mika en haussant la voix malgré lui. " _T'es_ _folle_ _!_ "

" _Mika_ _..._ _tu_ _lui_ _dois_ _la_ _vérité_ _._ "

" _Non_ _._ _Non_ _,_ _non_ _,_ _non_ _,_ _il_ _va_ _me_ _tuer_ _!_ _C'est_ _une_ _chance_ _de_ _pouvoir_ _effacer_ _cet_ _incident_ _et_ _le_ _laisser_ _dans_ _le_ _passé_ _._ "

" _Cet_ _incident_ _?_ _Mika_ _,_ _tu_ _as_ _trompé_ _ton_ _copain_ _,_ _celui_ _que_ _tu_ _aimes_ _vraiment_ _,_ _celui_ _avec_ _qui_ _tu_ _as_ _passé_ _les_ _sept_ _dernières_ _années_ _de_ _ta_ _vie_ _._ _Vivre_ _dans_ _le_ _mensonge_ _n'apporte_ _rien_ _de_ _bon_ _et_ _tu_ _le_ _sais_ _._ _Parle-lui_ _._ _C'est_ _ta_ _chance_ _de_ _pouvoir_ _remettre_ _les_ _compteurs_ _à_ _zéro_ _dans_ _le_ _calme_ _,_ _et_ _pas_ _pris_ _sur_ _le_ _vif_ _en_ _pleine_ _nuit_ _dans_ _un_ _parc_ _..._ "

" _Ça_ _va_ _,_ _j'ai_ _compris_ _._ " Répondit-il, morose.

Il sourit brièvement en pensant au petit rictus qui s'était effectivement affiché sur ton visage.

" _Je_ _crois_ _qu'il_ _arrive_ _._ "

" _File_ _._ _Et_ _fais_ _attention_ _à_ _toi_ _._ "

"Mika?"

" _Bon_ _courage_ _,_ _pour_ _tout_ _._ "

" _Merci_ _._ "

"Mika?"

"Yes?" Répondit-il en sortant des toilettes.

Andy eut l'air surpris.

"Were you speaking with someone?"

"Hum, no, listen I have something to tell you."

Son cœur s'emballa. Andy le regardait, attentif, la mine fatiguée et intriguée.

Quelques secondes se passèrent dans le silence, puis il pris une grande inspiration qu'il bloqua au dernier moment.

"I...I dreamed of you." Lança t-il en s'insultant intérieurement.

Andy rit brièvement et tapota son épaule en passant à côté de lui pour se frayer un chemin vers les toilettes.

"Well, you can tell me all about it later."

Mika se mordit les lèvres en fermant les yeux.  
' _I'm_ _never_ _gonna_ _make_ _it..._ '

.

Mika se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas fière allure et son ventre qui criait famine refusait également toute nourriture. Accablé par tant de stress, il s'autorisa enfin à prendre une bonne douche en laissant de côté Andy qui s'était avachi devant la télévision.

Il fit glisser sa chemise sur sa peau nue et constata avec effroi qu'elle était criblée de coupures et bleus en tout genre. Ramenant son doigt à son torse, il l'enfonça légèrement et gémit de douleur.

"What the hell is all this..." Souffla t-il en s'examinant.

Puis il continua son expédition en enlevant son pantalon. Sa peau était comme desséchée et semblait s'accrocher à son corps davantage qu'elle ne l'enveloppait. Grimace après grimace, il réussit enfin à se deshabiller entièrement et monta dans la douche.

L'eau chaude lui brûla la peau quelques instants, son corps encore grelottant, et continua à le piquer un peu avant d'enfin le réchauffer. La tête levée vers le jet et les yeux fermés, il s'abandonna à la douce sensation l'espace d'un instant.

Puis il sursauta, reniflant de l'eau au passage par accident.

"Mika?"

Andy l'appelait de derrière la porte. Instantanément, son corps se remis à trembler.

"What?" Repondit-il, la voix se voulant assurée.

"Don't you wanna order pizza for lunch? I'm hungry and I don't really feel like cooking."

Mika soupira en arrêtant le jet d'eau.

"Why not."

"Cool." Répondit Andy avant de partir.

Mika, dont la peau rouge fumait sous la température, se frotta les yeux pour évacuer l'eau qui s'y était installée. Machinalement, il attrapa le gel douche et étala le produit qui moussa rapidement.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il ne pensait qu'une seule phrase en boucle, comme pour se convaincre.  
' _You have to tell him, you have to tell him, you have to...'_

Mais ses démons intérieurs le rattrapèrent rapidement.  
' _You can't tell him, you won't manage to, you're gonna lose him,_ _the_ _risk_ _is_ _too_ _big_ _, forget it...'_

"You know what, it's only 10:30 am but I can't wait anymore so I'm gonna order. What do you want on your pizza?" Fit une voix à l'extérieur, mais Mika ne l'entendit pas bien.

Sa vision se troubla, sa respiration devint chaotique et son équilibre approximatif. Il se rattrapa d'une main faible au mur pour lutter contre la gravité, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

"I'm thinking cheese is always a reliable source. Mika?"

La voix d'Andy lui parvint de loin, comme un écho de son imaginaire. Sa tête lui tournait dangereusement, accentuant ses nausées.

"Mika?"

Un dernier appel pour un dernier effort, mais il s'effondra malgré tout, entrant alors dans la noirceur de l'inconscience.


	6. HURT

L'espace d'un instant, seule l'eau de la douche qui coulait à flots se fit entendre. Le téléphone sonna, mais Andy n'y prêta pas attention. D'un mouvement brusque, il appuya sur la poignée de porte et entra en trombe dans la salle de bain, retenant son souffle.  
La panique s'empara immédiatement de lui lorsqu'il vit une masse inerte au sol derrière la vitre de la douche.

"Shit, Mika!" Hurla t-il en plongeant pour faire coulisser la porte.

La tête de Mika roula légèrement sur le sol. Andy l'attrapa délicatement entre ses mains et constata avec horreur que sa main droite se colorait doucement d'une teinte carmin.   
Il se mit à trembler, essayant de se donner du courage pour ne pas céder à la panique.

Il se releva une demi seconde pour fermer l'eau et observa le visage parfaitement inerte de son copain.

"Please don't be dead, breathe, please..." Souffla t-il en amenant son oreille près de ses lèvres.

Une seconde de silence se passa avant que les yeux bleus d'Andy ne se ferment dans un souffle de soulagement intense. Ses doigts caressèrent les cheveux quelque peu imbibés de sang du chanteur avant de le soulever délicatement hors de la douche. Il posa une serviette sur son corps mouillé pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid et composa le 999 sur son téléphone.

"The ambulance wont be long now." Dit-il envers Mika en s'asseyant près de lui à genoux après une courte conversation au téléphone. "Hold on."

À ces mots, les sourcils de Mika se froncèrent presque imperceptiblement, mais assez pour qu'Andy le remarque.

"Hey." Murmura t-il en posant une main réconfortante contre sa poitrine.

Mika papillonna des yeux faiblement et se tint le front d'un mouvement brusque, les traits tirés.

"You fell." Annonça Andy calmement. "The ambulance is coming-"

"Where am..I..." Balbutia le brun en grimaçant de douleur.

Andy le toisa un instant avant de l'aider à se mettre assis. La serviette tomba et un frisson parcouru son corps.

"Home, of course."

"What..what happened?" Continua Mika en se prenant la tête des deux mains, réalisant qu'il saignait petit à petit. "Why am I...here.."

Andy soupira en remontant tant bien que mal le bout de tissu qui ne faisait que glisser contre sa peau.

"I think you slipped. After last night, I guess you lost your strength, or something." Fit Andy tout en réfléchissant.

Mika le fixa les yeux plissés, semblant ne pas comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

"With lack of lseep and hot water...I don't know. Hu, we saw better birthdays." Repris Andy, sincèrement désolé. "Thankfully I wanted to eat pizza cause I'm a fat ass!" S'exclama t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais Mika semblait éteint.

Son cœur se pinça. Il détestait voir son homme souffrir.

Le téléphone se remit à sonner. Andy soupira de plus belle tandis que Mika se tint les oreilles et le front en grimaçant de douleur, de légers gémissements sortant de sa bouche sèche.

"Can you stand up?" Demanda Andy en attrapant ses biceps.

Mika toussa avant de hausser les épaules.

Un petit sourire traversa le visage de son copain qui reconnu en ce geste l'enfant qui l'accompagnait dans sa vie.

Il entreprit de le soulever doucement, lui indiquant de se laisser faire de tout son poids, mais l'eau qui recouvrait le sol le faisait glisser. N'y tenant plus, la sonnerie retentissant dans leurs oreilles, Andy le souleva par dessus ses genoux, la tête de Mika reposant sur son épaule mollement.

Une fois les escaliers descendus avec précaution, Andy le déposa sur le canapé avant d'exposer son énervement à voix haute lorsque le téléphone cessa de sonner quelques secondes avant qu'il ne décroche.

Il revint s'accroupir près de Mika en lui tenant la main.

"Don't move okay? I'm gonna get you something to cover yourself."

Mais à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que la sonnette d'entrée retentit.

Il se précipita pour ouvrir et deux hommes à la carrure imposante lui firent face.

"He's on the sofa." Annonça Andy sans même prendre la peine de les saluer. "I think he's shocked. I was about to go get him some clothes." Continua t-il, mais l'un des hommes passa devant lui pour retrouver Mika qui se tenait toujours la tête avec force.

"Hello sir." Fit le grand blond d'une voix grave. "Can you hear me?"

Mika fronça les sourcils en serrant plus fort ses mains contre ses tempes. Il hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

"Can you sit up?"

Mika gémit en essayant de se relever, le sang lui montant à la tête et battant avec force dans ses veines.

La serviette tomba à sa taille de nouveau. Andy se sentit embarrassé mais ne dit mot.

"Open your eyes please. Slowly." Fit-il d'une voix assez autoritaire qui commençait a irriter Andy.

"Uhh stop...talking." Souffla Mika en se massant le front.

Le deuxième homme vint rejoindre le premier et se mit à parler d'une voix nettement moins forte et plus aigu.

"My collegue tends to forget he has a loud voice." Plaisanta t-il. "That said, try to open your eyes please."

Mika s'exécuta après bien des efforts, les yeux plissés.

"Does the light hurt you?"

Il hocha la tête.

Le deuxième homme, plus petit que le premier, examina ses yeux puis sa plaie.

"Nothing serious about the wound. It looks impressive because he fell on a vein but it doesn't seem deep nor life threatening." Annonça t-il davantage à Andy qu'à Mika. "For how long did he stay uncounscious?"

"I don't really know... I'd say no more than 5 minutes, maybe less."

"Alright, so probable cranial trauma followed by a partial amnesia. We have to take him to the hospital so we can look after him but a priori he's not in danger. We just need to determine how much his memory is altered, it can be a simple shock that's blocking his memories temporarly and can resorb itself in a few hours as much as a post traumatic amnesia that's more serious. Some cases show it is possible that memories from years ago can be altered, but those are rarer." Débita le médecin tout en aidant Mika à se relever, l'autre homme tenant sa serviette avec précaution.

Andy déglutit. Il était encore assez faible et malade de la soirée de la veille et se faisait un sang d'encre pour Mika. Des bouffées de chaleur commençaient à lui dévorer le corps telles des flammes de feu de cheminée crépitant de plus en plus fort.

"Let me at least give him something to protect him from-"

"Sir, your friend may be in danger, we need to take care of him rather quickly. Although there're no signs of a serious situation, we need to be careful." Entama l'homme à la voix ennuyeuse d'un air supérieur qui fit serrer les poings d'Andy. "Sir." Insista t-il en voyant qu'Andy ne bougeait pas de leur chemin.

"Can I come still? Or is it too much to ask too?" Cracha celui-ci en ouvrant la porte d'entrée en grand, de la jalousie excédée mal placée dans la voix.

Le plus petit des deux hommes lança un petit sourire compatissant au blond tout en passant devant lui.

"Oh my God, no, not that, ah!"

"Hey, shh, calm down."

Andy posa une main réconfortante sur le torse de son copain.

"Brutal awakening?"

"I'm hungry." Fut la seule réponse tiraillée qu'il reçu.

Andy rit de bon cœur, soulagé de le voir...vivant.

"Don't worry, delicious hospital food is on its way. It's 12 o'clock. I'd have liked our pizza better but-"

"Hospital?" Dit Mika en se redressant dans une grimace, papillonnant des yeux brutalement.

"Hu, yes, you fell Mika, do you remember? Your little head hurts."

"I'm serious Andy." Cracha Mika dans un élan de colère et de panique mêlées. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"You're in shock, you-"

"The phone call." Fit-il sous le regard incompréhensif d'Andy.

"Hm, yes, it indeed rang-"

"The phone call, the cheating, the shower... I think it's coming back..."

"Wait, the cheating?"

La salle fut envahit d'un silence cuisant. Mika se figea dans son lit, détournant les yeux brutalement vers la fenêtre de la chambre qui donnait vue sur un ciel morose.

"Mika?" Tenta Andy, confus.

"It's nothing."

"Then why are you turning red?"

"It's nothing, I'm a little shook, that's all."

"What's happening?"

Les yeux de Mika s'embuèrent petit à petit de larmes honteuses. Il ferma ses paupières, priant pour que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, les images de la soirée lui revenant petit à petit. Il venait de gaffer, et de manière monumentale.

Se flagellant intérieurement, il pinça ses lèvres en reniflant bruyamment, sa voix devenant chevrotante.

"Please forgive me." Murmura Mika, une larme coulant sur sa joue cramoisie.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post every 5 to 7 days! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> J'essayerai de poster tous les 5 à 7 jours! Merci de me lire :)


End file.
